Life Script
by Yuyounji
Summary: Hidup itu adalah sebuah drama. Takdir itu ibarat alur dan manusia adalah bidaknya..


Author: Yuyu

Main Cast: Choi Minho

Support Cast:

Choi Sura

Lee Minna

Length: Oneshot

Genre: Family, Romance, AU

Butiran putih saling berkejaran, terserak pada permukaan jalan yang kusam. Benda putih itu menyelimuti tiap permukaan yang bersentuhan dengannya. Kian lama kian menumpuk, menambah dingin suhu yang telah berada di bawah nol derajat celcius.

Pasang demi pasang kaki menapak agak tergesa. Tak ada yang ingin berlama-lama diselimuti oleh angin dingin yang berhembus kejam. Pertokoan di sisi jalan yang menjanjikan tempat hangat dan tenang seperti cafe dan sejenisnya cukup ramai oleh pengunjung yang memilih untuk rehat sejenak sebelum kembali pada perjalanan yang ditunda.

Seorang pemuda berlari kecil di tepi jalan. Kedua tangannya terselip hangat di dalam saku mantel. Sesuatu yang ia lihat melalui ekor matanya membuat ia berhenti. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah mundur, lalu melompat kecil untuk mempertahankan kehangatan tubuh yang terbalut rapat oleh mantel dan syal yang melilit di leher putihnya.

Kaca _display_ sebuah café dihiasi oleh ornamen bernuansa _pink_. Bagian dalam café pun tak kalah meriah. Bentuk-bentuk hati membanjiri interior tempat _nongkrong_ tersebut.

"_Ah_, _valentine_," ujar pria itu pelan sembari menjelajahi setiap sudut bagian dalam café menggunakan matanya yang bulat.

Senyum tipis terukir. Choi Minho—pemuda itu—melakukan perjalanan singkat ke masa lalu. Sebuah meja yang kini diisi oleh pasangan lain, dulu pernah ia duduki bersama wanita yang dicintainya. Mantan kekasih yang tak kunjung menghilang dalam ingatan. Bahkan jejaknya masih berbekas jelas di dalam hati yang kini terlantar.

Cinta jelas terpancar dari setiap sorot mata yang beradu, sementara Minho hanya berbalas pandang dengan kedua bola matanya yang terpantul dari kaca _display_. Tawa renyah menengahi kontes mata yang dilakukan pria itu. Ia mengedikkan bahunya, dinginnya cuaca semakin menjadi. Sejenak ia menunduk, memandangi ujung sepatu yang mulai usang. Sejenak lalu berubah menjadi beberapa puluh menit kala pikirannya melayang-layang tak tentu arah.

Orang yang lalu-lalang memandang bingung. Mereka berbisik pelan sambil menolehkan kepala ke belakang untuk melihat pria kesepian yang berkeliaran seorang diri di hari kasih sayang, terpekur pada batu jalanan. Minho menghembuskan napas panjang, membiarkan kepulan asap tipis mengalir dari bibirnya yang terbuka.

Pria itu mendongak, mengamati ribuan butir salju yang terus berjatuhan, bak bintang di langit malam yang turun untuk menyentuh manusia. Ujung sepatunya menendang pelan jalan yang dipijakinya sebelum ia kembali berlari kecil, mengarah pada tempat yang ia tuju sebelumnya.

Bunyi merdu mengalun singkat, menandakan pintu apartemen bernomor 302 terbuka. Minho muncul dari balik pintu, melompat kecil dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil meringis pelan. Dinginnya salju masih terasa disetiap pori-pori kulit Minho yang tidak terbalut hangat.

Sedikit membungkuk, telapak tangan Minho bertumpu pada dinding kokoh untuk menopangnya sementara tangan yang lain bergerak lincah untuk melepaskan _sneaker_ yang ia pakai. Sedetik, ia kebingungan. Sepasang _wedges_ tersusun rapi. Siapa gerangan pemiliknya yang dengan lancang menerobos masuk tanpa segan?

"_Oppa_!" Belum sempat Minho memutar otaknya lebih jauh, sebuah suara tinggi yang nyaring mendekat.

"_Oppa_, _Oppa_!" Kali ini panggilan itu semakin nyaring dan terkesan tergesa.

Minho melepaskan sisa _sneaker_ yang masih melekat di kakinya. Helaan napas jengkel dibarengi gelengan pelan menjadi satu-satunya respon yang mampu ia berikan. Masih dengan perasaan yang tidak terlalu senang, Minho memutar tubuh ke dalam ruangan. Tangannya berpangku di depan dada, mencoba untuk memperlihatkan keangkuhannya.

Pria bermarga Choi itu menaikkan satu alis, menyuarakan pertanyaan melalui _body_ _language_.

"Kemarilah, _Oppa_, kemari," tutur wanita yang lebih muda itu dengan ketergesaan yang masih kentara. Tangannya terjulur, menarik salah satu lengan Minho yang terlipat dan menariknya ke dalam.

"Choi Sura," geram Minho kesal. Kendati begitu, _toh_ Minho tidak menolak. Ia biarkan sang adik menyeretnya masuk ke dalam wilayah di mana privasinya tak layak dijamah orang lain.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minho tidak sabaran sesampainya mereka di kamar.

Sura menghempaskan diri di tepi tempat tidur. Ia duduk santai, tatapan matanya mengarah pada sebuah kotak yang tergeletak manis di atas meja komputer.

Minho mengikuti arah pandangan Sura. Mulutnya terkatup erat, rahangnya mengeras kala kehadiran kotak itu kembali mengingatkannya akan sosok si mantan kekasih. Konyol. Bagaimana bisa sebuah kotak sukses menggambarkan lekuk wajah wanita secantik malaikat di dalam cuplikan ingatannya yang tersobek?

"Kau tidak punya kencan malam ini?" tanya Minho berusaha mengalihkan pokok pembahasan. Punggung tangannya mendorong kotak tersebut, menyisakan ruang yang cukup baginya untuk meletakkan syal rajut yang baru saja ia lepaskan.

"Ada apa?" Sura mengabaikan pertanyaan Minho, sadar benar jika pria itu sedang menghindar. Ia kembalikan pertanyaan yang tadi diberikan oleh Minho, karena menurutnya pertanyaan itu lebih cocok jika dilontarkan pada pria bermata bulat yang menatap kosong entah ke mana.

"Itu, di dalam sana, barang-barang milik Minna _Eonni_, bukan? Mengapa barang-barang itu dikotakkan?"

Minho menarik napas berat hingga hembusan napasnya agak bergetar karena tekanan yang kuat. Jari-jari tangan Minho menyisir rambut bergelombangnya untuk mengusir resah yang mengetuk perasaan bersalahnya.

Sura berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah Minho, ke tempat kotak itu berdiam karena tak memiliki tujuan lain untuk bernaung. Bola mata Sura bergerak cepat, menilik sekilas pria jangkung yang terlihat bagai patung dalam diamnya yang mencekam. Sura bergeser satu langkah, jemarinya beristirahat pada sandaran kursi. Kembali, bola matanya bergerak untuk menilik Minho yang memerankan patung dengan sempurna.

"Ini—" Sura membuka penutup kotak. Tangannya mengambil sebuah gantungan ponsel berwarna hijau. "—gantungan ponsel kesayangan _Eonni_, kan?"

Ada keinginan besar dalam diri Minho untuk menoleh. Ingin sekali ia mencetak lekat dalam ingatannya tentang kartun kodok yang biasanya menjuntai di ujung ponsel _touchscreen_ milik Lee Minna. Meski begitu, tak perlu baginya untuk melihat secara nyata. Buktinya kini ia mampu mengingat bagaimana Minna menyentil kodok tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga saat kesal padanya.

"Lalu ini—"

"Hentikan!" sentak Minho dengan luapan emosi yang membara sebelum Sura mampu menyelesaikan rajutan kata. Tangan Minho terangkat tinggi, memukul punggung tangan Sura tanpa memedulikan seberapa besar kekuatan yang ia gunakan. Buku harian yang diangkat Sura terjatuh dengan debam pelan yang menjadi suara pokok saat kesunyian mendera.

Buku harian milik Minna kini terbuka, menampakkan halaman terakhir yang berisi coret-coretan khas milik sang wanita. Baik Sura mau pun Minho sama-sama melirik pada buku yang terbaring tak berdaya di antara mereka, namun tak satu pun yang berinisiatif untuk memungutnya kembali.

"_Opp_—"

"Kubilang hentikan!" sentak Minho lagi. "Bagian mana dari kata _hentikan_ yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Sura menelan air liurnya, agaknya merasa takut dengan sosok baru Minho yang belum pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya. Namun, jangan sebut ia Choi jika ia gentar. Dengan dagu terangkat tinggi dan dada yang dibusungkan, Sura melemparkan tatapan setajam mungkin pada sang kakak. "Mengapa? Kini _Oppa_ merasa bersalah? Baru sekarang ini _Oppa_ menyesali tindakan bodoh itu?"

"Choi Sura," geram Minho di sela-sela deretan giginya yang menempel rapat. "Kubilang hentikan!"

_BRAAK_!

Teriak Minho bersamaan dengan debam keras saat ia mendorong kotak yang semula berada di atas meja kini terdampar di atas keramik kamarnya, berserakan di sekitar buku harian yang masih terbuka. Sura bergerak mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya memucat. _Blush-on_ yang ia kenakan terlihat begitu kontras dengan pipinya yang tak lagi berwarna.

Beberapa lembar foto tercecer, saling menindih satu sama lain. Hanya beberapa lembar foto yang terlihat utuh, selebihnya tertutup oleh tumpukan foto di atasnya. Beberapa lembar yang terlihat semuanya menampilkan wajah Minho dan Minna, terlihat begitu bahagia dengan senyuman yang terukir indah di wajah masing-masing.

Selain lembaran foto, ada juga sebuah boneka beruang kecil yang tengah memeluk setangkai bunga mawar. Oh, tentu Sura mengingat asal-usul boneka tersebut dengan jelas. Ia ingat bagaimana Minho merayunya untuk membantu mencari hadiah _valentine_ untuk sang kekasih kala itu. Kejadiannya belum berlangsung terlalu lama. Tepat setahun yang lalu.

Sura menekuk lututnya, ia berjongkok mengamati boneka yang terlihat tak berbeda ketika pertama kali ia memilihnya. Lihatlah, Minna menjaga boneka ini dengan hati-hati, seolah sedang menjaga hati yang dititipkan oleh Minho. Lantas mengapa pria itu tak kunjung mengerti? Ia terlalu bodoh, mungkin. Bodoh karena tidak bisa menghargai apa yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Pergilah," tutur kata Minho melunak. "Jangan coba-coba untuk menyulut emosiku lebih dari ini."

Kedua manik mata Minho bergerak-gerak lambat. Indera penglihatannya berusaha untuk merekam setiap pergerakan yang terjadi. Ia menunggu Sura melaksanakan permintaan yang serupa dengan perintah. Tak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, pria itu pun menyambar syal yang tadi ia lepaskan tak sampai lima menit lalu saat Sura masih bergeming. Jika wanita itu enggan untuk pergi, maka Minho yang akan melakukan hal tersebut. Apa pun agar ia bisa berpikir dengan lebih jernih.

Kaki Minho menghentak cukup kuat, menghilang di balik pintu dengan debam keras ketika pintu dibanting. Debam kedua berbunyi saat pintu utama ditutup. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sura untuk mampu bergerak. Dilemparkannya boneka beruang yang ada di tangannya, sekali lagi terbanting di atas kerasnya keramik. Sambil memutar bola matanya, ia keluar dari kamar. Setelah meraih mantel yang diletakkan pada sandaran sofa, wanita itu pun mengejar jejak Minho.

Kelabu yang menggantung di langit semakin pekat. Butiran salju tak kunjung kehabisan amunisi. Minho melangkah lebar-lebar, seolah dikejar oleh sang waktu. Suara teriakan samar yang dicampur oleh deru kendaraan serta hiruk-pikuk tak ia gubris, berpura-pura tuli sejenak.

"_Ouch_," ringis Sura saat keningnya menabrak punggung Minho yang berhenti tanpa peringatan. Sura mengusap kening yang perih, kepalanya didongakkan untuk melihat apa yang Minho lakukan.

Kepala Minho menoleh ke samping, menatap ke dalam café melalui kaca _display_ yang sama yang menghentikkan langkahnya tak lama tadi. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi, sulit bagi Sura yang mengikuti pandangan Minho untuk menebak apa yang dipikirkan pria itu.

"Minna _Eonni_?" tanya Sura hati-hati.

Minho bergerak sedikit, kepalanya berputar beberapa derajat diikuti oleh lirikan melalui ekor matanya pada Sura saat melontarkan pertanyaan yang menggantung.

Sura tersenyum kecil. Ia melangkah maju, berdiri berhadapan dengan Minho. Kedua tangannya terpaut manis di balik punggung sementara tubuh bagian atasnya sedikit condong ke depan untuk melihat lebih jelas gurat wajah Minho yang mulai sedikit terusik dengan nama yang baru saja ia sebutkan.

"Benar 'kan, Minna _Eonni_?" tanya Sura lagi. Helaian rambut sebahu Sura yang tergelung cantik bergerak pelan saat ia memutar cepat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah kaca _display_ yang memberikan sedikit pantulan akan sosoknya yang terlihat memesona. "Tempat kenangan _Oppa_ dan Minna _Eonni_?"

Minho mengabaikan pertanyaan Sura yang lebih terdengar bagai pernyataan karena kepercayaan diri yang melambung tinggi. Ia berjalan melewati Sura, mendorong pintu café hingga terbuka. Suara gemerincing kembali terdengar di telinga Minho saat Sura ikut membuka pintu café dan bersikeras tetap mengekorinya.

Sama seperti yang Minho lihat sebelumnya, hampir seisi café diramaikan oleh pasangan kekasih yang dipenuhi cinta. Hanya tersisa beberapa meja kosong, yang tentu saja langsung menjadi sasaran Minho. Belum lagi ia duduk, Sura telah mendahuluinya.

Dengusan pelan terdengar. Minho menarik kursi lalu duduk dengan enggan, mulai menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak mungkin bagi Sura untuk merecokinya sepanjang waktu?

Seorang penyanyi café duduk di atas mini panggung dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya. Senar gitar dipetik, mengalunkan irama yang indah. Kepala sang penyanyi bergerak pelan, mengikuti untaian nada yang ia ciptakan. Setelah beberapa detik _intro_, suara emas sang penyanyi pun menarik perhatian banyak pengunjung yang rela menghentikan perbincangan mereka sejenak.

Seorang pria berseragam pelayan menghampiri, menyodorkan menu pada kedua orang yang terakhir memasuki café.

Sura melirik ke arah Minho sekilas, menyadari pria itu hanya sibuk memandangi sang penyanyi. Kagum? Entahlah, Sura tak terlalu yakin. Setidaknya kegemaran Minho pada not-not balok tak seberapa dibanding kecintaannya pada susunan angka yang justru membuat kepala Sura nyaris meledak.

Sura tersenyum sopan, menyodorkan kembali menu yang diberikan. Ia putuskan mereka hanya akan menyesap—masing-masing—secangkir _hot chocolate_ sambil berbincang. Itu pun jika lawan bicaranya ingin berbagi kisah, pikir Sura.

Terpesona cukup lama, para pengunjung café mulai mampu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, baik dari wajah tampan sang penyanyi mau pun suara indah yang membelai lembut telinga mereka. Minho terkecuali. Sungguh, Sura tak mengerti apa yang membuat Minho bergeming seperti itu. Semoga saja bukan karena Minho berusaha mengabaikan Sura. Lebih buruk lagi, Sura berharap hal itu bukan karena sang kakak telah mengubah haluan seksualitasnya.

Sura bergidik ngeri, membayangkan imajinasi tadi dirasa sangat seram.

Minho melirik sekilas. "Membayangkan hal-hal aneh lagi dengan otak sempitmu?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Minho, Sura justru beralih memandang wajah di depan. Kedua tangannya terlipat manis di atas meja petak berpelitur. Alisnya menyatu saat keningnya menciptakan guratan-guratan halus. "Ada hal yang tidak kumengerti. Jika kita menyukai seseorang, bukankah kita ingin membuatnya bahagia? Bukankah kita tidak ingin menyakitinya?"

Minho mematahkan pandangannya. Ia tak lagi memandang lurus pada sang penyanyi yang masih melantunkan lirik dari judul lagu yang sama. Mata bulatnya terkesan dingin, menusuk ke dalam mata Sura.

"Lalu?" tanya Minho acuh tak acuh.

"Lalu..." Kalimatnya tergantung, Sura sengaja tak memberikan lanjutannya. "Apa sebutan untuk orang yang masuk ke lubang yang sama berkali-kali? Kurasa _bodoh_ saja terlalu merendahkan, bukan?"

Minho menghela napas pelan. Wajahnya terlihat letih.

"Brengsek, mungkin?"

"Angkuh!" Seru Sura. "_Yah_, kurasa angkuh lebih tepat daripada brengsek. Orang angkuh yang terjebak oleh kesombongannya sendiri. Katanya pengalaman itu adalah guru yang terbaik. Sayang, sepertinya kesombongan membuat Oppa tidak ingin berguru pada pengalamanmu sendiri."

Helaan napas Minho terdengar semakin berat, tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Sura yang sok mengintimidasi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Nona Tukang Ikut Campur?"

Mulut Minho terbuka, hendak mengeluarkan semua kekesalan yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia luapkan. Pelayan yang sama dengan yang tadi membawakan menu sekali lagi datang menghampiri meja mereka. Dua cangkir berisi _hot chocolate_ di atas nampan berpindah ke atas meja. Kepulan asap dari dalam cangkir membumbung rendah.

Bola mata Minho bergerak ke sudut, memastikan pelayan tadi telah berada cukup jauh dari meja mereka untuk mendengarkan perdebatan dua kakak-adik.

"Dengar, Choi Sura." Ada penekanan yang kental saat nama Sura disebutkan, nyaris seperti mengeja hangul demi hangul pada anak kecil yang baru belajar membaca. "Ini urusanku, masalahku. Jadi menyingkirlah sejauh yang kau mampu. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab andai saja kutumpahkan semua emosiku padamu."

Suara gemerincing kembali terdengar. Sura yang posisi duduknya menghadap ke pintu café dengan leluasa menyempatkan diri untuk merekam sejenak si pendatang baru. Fokus matanya kembali diarahkan ke Minho. Hanya sedetik, lalu fokus itu kembali berpindah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan, setengah tidak yakin dengan apa—siapa—yang dilihatnya baru saja masuk.

Seorang wanita dan laki-laki berjalan santai, bergandengan tangan menuju _counter_ untuk memesan. Mereka tidak terlalu memedulikan suasana di sekitar mereka yang cukup bising. Sesekali mereka tersenyum bersamaan. Mulut mereka membuka dan menutup, menyahutkan percakapan yang teredam bagi telinga orang lain.

Sura menegakkan tubuhnya, merasa tegang seketika. Memang benar jika ia adalah seorang remaja yang pantang menyerah, namun jelas ia bukan aktris yang pandai. Tidak semua orang pandai dalam berbagai bidang, bukan?

Sura mulai bergerak gelisah di tempat duduk. Matanya beberapa kali melirik ke arah _counter_ sebelum kembali pada dua manik mata yang menatapnya heran.

"Mengapa kau membisu?" tanya Minho kebingungan. Kepala Minho berputar ke samping, cukup baginya untuk mendapatkan sudut yang jelas ke tempat Sura melirik. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, menelan mentah-mentah ejekan yang hendak ia lontarkan kembali pada Sura.

Orang yang diperhatikan belum juga menyadari. Masih sibuk dengan obrolan mereka sendiri, akhirnya sang wanita menoleh ke belakang saat merasa dipandangi oleh entah siapa. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah meronanya perlahan menghilang kehangatannya. Garis melengkung itu berubah menjadi sejajar kala tatapan di seberang sana menekan tombol _replay_ di dalam memorinya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisi. Masing-masing saling mengamati, hendak menunggu siapa yang akan runtuh lebih dahulu. Akhirnya sang wanita yang menghentikan kontak mata mereka. Ia kembali melihat ke samping, ke arah pasangannya yang mengucapkan sesuatu seraya menyodorkan _cup_ berisi minuman hangat. Lagi, senyuman di wajah wanita itu terbentuk.

"Dia mendapatkan yang lebih baik," ujar Sura tak berani melirik pria di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya," lanjut Sura setelah jeda tak lama.

"Kau pikir Minna akan lebih bahagia bersama pria itu?" Minho balik bertanya. Matanya masih enggan berpaling.

Sura mengangkat pundak sebagai jawaban. Saat menyadari jika sang kakak tidak memperhatikan gerak tubuhnya, barulah ia bersuara.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa, sejauh pria itu tidak berselingkuh—" Sura menggeser letak bola matanya, melirik Minho hanya dalam hitungan detik sebelum kembali mengamati sosok Minna yang terlihat lebih bahagia. "—kurasa Minna Eonni akan sangat bahagia."

Minho hanya mematung mendengar penuturan jujur yang diberikan Sura.

_Kesalahan bodoh_, rutuk Minho.

_Yah_, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Sura ada benarnya. Minho terlalu angkuh. Ia mengira setiap ucapan maaf akan ditimpali oleh pengampunan. Ia tidak pernah belajar, sehingga kesalahan yang sama terus berulang bagai _dejavu_. Ketika suatu hari ia disadarkan bahwa kata maaf terkadang tak selalu bisa diluluskan, barulah ia menyesal karena memasuki lubang yang sama berkali-kali. Kini ia terjebak di dalamnya, tak lagi bisa merangkak keluar. Tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika sebuah tangan dengan senantiasa terulur padanya.

Sura melambaikan tangan, cukup bersemangat, ketika Minna kembali menoleh ke meja mereka. Wanita itu ragu meski akhirnya ia membalas singkat lambaian tangan Sura padanya. Pria yang berdiri di sampingnya mengernyit bingung pada awalnya. Ia melontarkan senyum kecil namun ramah. Mereka berjalan keluar café setelah pesanan _take-out_ mereka diselesaikan.

Minho tak berani mengikuti sosok yang menghilang dari pandangannya. Yang berlalu pergi ia biarkan saja. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang mampu ia pelajari sekarang.

"Kurasa dia bahagia sekarang," kata Minho merujuk pada Minna. Ada nada getir yang terselip rapi pada deretan kata yang diucapkannya.

Sura bersimpati.

"Kau tahu _Oppa_, kehidupan itu bagai drama. Kita menjadi sutradara, penulis naskah serta pelakonnya. Kita yang menentukan apa saja yang kita butuhkan, kita yang menuliskan seperti apa alurnya dan kita pula yang menjalani."

Tangan Sura terulur, merengkuh kepalan tangan Minho yang tergeletak di atas meja. Bahkan pria itu sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan tangannya mengepal. Dingin, itulah yang dirasakan Sura saat kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Tidak selalu kita akan bertemu dengan pelakon yang memiliki alur serupa. Kadang jalannya saling bersinggungan, berubah menjadi persimpangan. Seperti itulah agar kita bisa memetik pelajaran selama melakukan perjalanan, kurasa."

Kelopak mata Minho menutup, menghitamkan pandagannya yang memburam saat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Hari kian larut. Salju tak lagi berjatuhan saat Sura dan Minho memutuskan untuk keluar café, berjalan santai menghiraukan suhu yang masih rendah.

"Kuharap tidak akan ada Minna _Eonni_ yang kedua," kata Sura sambil berjalan mundur.

Seorang pejalan kaki di belakang Sura berjalan dengan langkah tergesa, tak lagi memiliki waktu untuk melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Minho segera menarik tangan Sura, membuat wanita itu kembali berjalan maju di sampingnya sebelum pejalan kaki yang terburu-buru itu sempat menabrak adiknya.

Suara tawa meluncur dari mulut Minho. Terdengar lemah memang, tapi itulah pertanda bahwa mereka telah melalui perdebatan sengit tadi dengan cukup mulus.

"Aku kapok," aku Minho.

"Memang, selayaknya begitu jika kau masih memiliki hati."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," kata Minho. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Sura, menarik tubuh adiknya semakin merapat. Seperti inilah mereka. Sedetik mereka saling berteriak, pada detik berikutnya seolah tak pernah ada badai yang mengacaukan mereka.

"Sungguh, aku telah belajar sekarang," lanjut Minho.

Sura tersenyum senang, menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan pelan untuk menikmati kebersamaan yang mampu melelehkan tumpukan salju di bawah kaki mereka. Alunan lagu-lagu romantis terdengar di sepanjang perjalanan melalui pintu-pintu toko yang tertutup dan terbuka dalam kurun waktu singkat.

"Dan, _hei_!" Seru Minho. "Sudah saatnya kau berhenti mencampuri urusanku. Lihatlah, hari kasih sayang ini malah kau lewatkan untuk membuka mataku."

Sura mendengus sebal.

"Salahkan mata besarmu yang hanya dijadikan pajangan saja," gerutu Sura.

Minho tergelak. Tangannya diturunkan dari pundak Sura, bergerak pasti menuju jemari yang tertutup sarung tangan rajut. Setelah mendapatkan yang dicari, Minho mulai berlari dan menarik Sura ikut bersamanya.

"Oppa!" Jerit Sura sementara yang diteriaki puas tertawa senang.

**23 Desember**

_Banyak orang beranggapan bahwa kau adalah pemeran utama dalam ceritaku. Pujian-pujian tentang betapa serasinya kita berdua saat bersanding. Sayangnya, mereka tidak mengerti. Serasi bukan berarti ditakdirkan._

_Kau bilang, kau menyesal. Kau bilang, tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kau sadar, ketika itu air mataku terjatuh. Tetapi, bukan karena ketulusanmu yang menyentuh hatiku. Karena saat itu juga kusadari, kau bukanlah pemeran utama yang kucari, kau bukanlah aktor yang tepat untuk melakoni naskah yang sedang kubuat._

_Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak membencimu atas luka-luka yang kau torehkan. Aku juga tak lantas membencimu yang ternyata hanyalah seorang pemeran antagonis. Mengapa? Karena tanpamu, tak mungkin bagiku untuk menemukan pemeran utama yang sesungguhnya dalam dramaku._

_Jangan takut, kau mungkin hanyalah pemeran antagonis yang dihujat oleh para pembaca ceritaku. Tapi percayalah, disaat yang bersamaan kau pasti akan menjadi protagonis yang begitu dikagumi dalam cerita yang berbeda_

_Untuk rasa sakit yang kita rasakan karena memasuki cerita yang salah, itu akan menjadi pengingat bahwa ada berjuta cerita di dunia ini. Kesalahan tak lantas menjadi belenggu. _

_Hari di mana buku harian ini kuberikan padamu, adalah hari di mana akhirnya aku bisa melepaskanmu dengan seutuhnya. Aku telah menemukan protagonisku sendiri. Bagaimana denganmu? _

Lee Minna


End file.
